Damage Calculation
Below are calculations and explanations of how damage is calculated in マギア Record. The information easiest affect-able and approachable for the normal user is presented in Adjusted damage, most notably the hard caps on damage adjusters such as Blast Up, アタック Up etc. on 100%, and the varying damage of ディスク. The examples will use the following scenario: A level 100 鹿目 まどか with all materials set, equipped with Everlasting Light and For This Fine Day, both level 50, standing in the middle of the default/X formation (ATK↑ DEF↑), receiving connects from a level 100 水波 レナ (+40% ATK), a level 100 タルト (+105% DEF) and a まどか先輩 (-15% ATK and -15% DEF). Effective アタック Effective ATK = (Base ATK * (1 + 覚醒強化 bonus) + メモリア ATK) * (1 + ATK buff) * Formation modifier Where: * Base ATK is the magical girl's ATK before bonuses. * 覚醒強化 bonus is the bonus received when an 覚醒強化 material is set. * メモリア ATK is the メモリア's ATK value. * ATK buff is the sum of the アタック Up and アタック Down modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in コネクト and メモリア effects. If the sum is below 0 the ATK buff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. Formation modifiers: * ATK↑ - *1.1 * ATK↓ - *0.9 * ATK↑↑ - *1.15 Example Calculation Effective ATK = (6,832 * (1 + 0.08) + 1,900) * (1 + 0.40) * 1.1 = 14,288.98 Effective ディフェンス Effective DEF = (Base DEF * (1 + 覚醒強化 bonus) + メモリア DEF) * (1 + DEF buff) * Formation modifier Where: * Base DEF is the magical girl's DEF before bonuses. * 覚醒強化 bonus is the bonus received when an 覚醒強化 material is set. * メモリア DEF is the メモリア's DEF value. * DEF buff is the sum of the ディフェンス Up and ディフェンス Down modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in コネクト and メモリア effects. If the sum is below 0 the DEF buff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. Formation modifiers: * DEF↑ - *1.1 * DEF↓ - *0.9 Example Calculation Effective DEF = (9,276 * (1 + 0.06) + 1,905) * (1 + 1.00) * 1.1 = 25,822.63 (Note that 1.05 from タルト's コネクト got capped to 1.00) Base Damage Base damage = Effective ATK * (1 + ATK debuff) - (Effective DEF * (1 + DEF debuff))/3 Where: * ATK debuff is the sum of the アタック Down and アタック UP modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in コネクト and メモリア effects. If the sum is above 0 the ATK debuff is 0. * DEF debuff is the sum of the ディフェンス Down and ディフェンス UP modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in コネクト and メモリア effects. If the sum is above 0 the DEF debuff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. * When base damage is less than 500, it is set to 500. Example Calculation In this example Madoka is used both as アタックing and アタックed character to avoid expanding the scenario. Base damage = 14,288.98 * (1 - 0.15) - (25,822.63 * (1 - 0.15))/3 = 4829.22 Adjusted Damage Accele, Blast and Charge Damage Adjusted damage = Base damage * (1 + 覚醒強化 bonus) * ディスク factor * Blast factor * Charged bonus * Charge consumption penalty * Attribute bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier Where: Example Calculation During a puella combo a critical hit with a Charge ディスク from Madoka on a Dark タイプ エネミー not affected by status alignments will do Adjusted damage = 4829.22 * (1 + 0.05) * 0.8 * 1.5 * 1 * 1.5 * (1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1) = 18,254.45 damage Chase and Counter Damage Adjusted damage = max (Base damage * Chase or counter multiplier, 500) * Attribute bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier Where: For details about other factors, see Accele, Blast and Charge Damage. マギア and ドッペル一 Damage Adjusted damage = Base damage * マギア Multiplier * マギア overcharge * Attribute bonus * Strengthening bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier Where: Example Calculation A Madoka ドッペル一 on the second slot after a Rena マギア to a Void element will as such do Adjusted damage = 4829.22 * 8.14 * 1.1 * 1 * 1 * 1 = 43,240.84 In Mirrors Note that ディスク factor of Blast is also different in Mirrors. See Accele, Blast and Charge Damage. 最後の Damage 最後のly there is some rng added, which causes the 最後の damage dealt to be given by 最後の damage = min (Adjusted damage, 250) × Random number (0.95~1.05), 9999999 When Adjusted damage is less than 250, it is set to 250. And when 最後の damage is more than 9999999, it is set to 9999999. With thanks to the Japanese マギア Record community wiki for the data formulations. Category:Info Hub